Kingdom of Water: Docks
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=4 For the King! * In 25 turns, capture as many enemies as you can and lock them up in your dungeons! * After 25 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many enemies captured. * The people that you capture will permanently add on to the captured record for this quest. * As the captured numbers increase, you will get valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * Per turn, you can rescue a number of people equal to your Army count (max 30). * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x25 Warlocks captured: 1 Shortsword +1 * x20 Knights captured: 1 Longsword +1 * x120 Shamans captured: 1 Phoenix * x1 Assassin captured: 1 Dragonbane Population Achievement Rewards: * x500 Warlocks captured: +1 Skill Point and 1 Lake Fortress * x100 Knights captured: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longswords +1 * x400 Shamans captured: +1 Skill Point and 3 Dragonbanes * x10 Assassins captured: +1 Skill Point and the Shield of Arielle = Quest = : The time for defense and fortification is over. Key Enemy Strongholds must now be removed before a full assault on the Kingdom of Water can be launched. Infiltrate the enemy docks and capture Officers for your Dungeons! Area 1 Entrance: You and a few of your most trusted men have stealthily crossed into enemy territory. If caught, there will be no rescue. You are told that one of the enemy ships is secretly working for the Alliance. Capture Enemy Officers and get them on this ship! Clear: You overhear a patrolling Knight talking about someone near the Merchant Ships called "The Assassin" , hired to assassinate the Elven King. Perhaps, we can capture this "Assassin" first... Action: * Check the cabins surrounding the docks. / Continue checking the docks. 5 Energy ** Warlock: What?!! Where did you come from... * Head to Merchant Ships! 5 Energy ** Warlock: Give up! You cannot stop the Dark Lord from returning! Special Event: You are found by an enemy patrol! What do you do?!! Enemy Knight: Halt! You cannot escape us! * Try for a desperate escape! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Bribe them with a Dark Elixir! 5 Energy 1 Dark Elixir ** You surrender a Dark Elixir and leave the scene. * Engage the enemy in Battle! (requires 15 army members) 2 Stamina ** Item Bonus: You fend off the attackers and find a Dark Elixir! Area 2 Entrance: All is dark and quite except for the comforting sound of the waves washing up against the shore. Little can be seen, except for a few ships in the area lit up with bright lamp lights. Clear: You have searched all of the merchant ships but one. You are sure that the last of the ships houses the Assassin. However, the enemies you have captured warn you not to enter before finding a Dark Elixir from the guards. Action: * Search the Merchant Ships for the "Assassin". / Continue searching nearby ships for officers and dark elixirs. 5 Energy ** Warlock: The Dark Elixirs are very valuable! * Head to the last ship... 5 Energy ** Warlock: Powerful magics are abound! Only the Sorceress can use this sort of magic! Special Event: The Patrolling Knights have found you! However, it is dark, and the knights are alone... Knight: S...Surrender now and we will give you mercy! * Attack the Enemy Knights! 2 Stamina ** x3 - You launch an attack on the enemy and manage to capture three Knights! * Rush the Enemy Knights with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** x6 - You launch an attack on the enemy and manage to capture three Knights!( EDIT: **Only gives 3 unless Arielle is current hero**) * Talk your way out of the situation (Chance for Dark Elixir)! 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: The Knights cower before you and you and give you a dark elixir! ** OR ** Gold Bonus: The Knights cower in fear... and give you 200,000 Gold! ** OR ** Relations fail, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! Area 3 Entrance: The Last Ship seems to glow with an unnatural eery light. Dark magics protect this ship. Action: Search the last ship! 5 Energy * Shaman: You will never capture my master, human! Special Event: While searching the ship, you open a door and find... The Assassin. He is surrounded by a number of devoted shamans. Assassin: I will never be captured by the likes of you. * Use a Dark Elixir to Hypnotize the Enemy Forces! 5 Energy 1 Dark Elixir ** x1 - The Dark Elixir smashes against the ground, filling the room with green smoke and putting the Assassin under your spell! He is captured! * The enemy is too powerful. Retreat! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Rush the Enemies with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** Item Bonus: All enemies are defeated..., but you are able to recover a Dark Elixir. Victory : We have gained position on the docks. The enemy officers captured were more powerful than expected. What is the source of their demonic strength? Category:Epic Quests